


Carrying Hope

by Prime627



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Rape, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prime627/pseuds/Prime627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee is raped by Megatron, and is planned to be his queen, but Optimus and the other Autobots come to the rescue...a little too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an established writer on FanFiction and decided to give it a go here to reach more people and get more ideas on what to actually do with myself now that school's out. Hope you enjoy!~

Megatron tapped his claws on his throne, propping his helm up in the other servo. He sighed as he looked over at Soundwave.

He needed an heir. None of the mechs could give him one, and Airachnid was in stasis. He didn't exactly want to get her out of it long enough for her to carry a sparkling. He didn't like her that much.

He sighed loud enough for Soundwave to hear, not doubting for a second he didn't hear it the first time.

Soundwave looked back at him and tipped his helm in a question. Megatron shrugged. "I need an heir..."

The spy nodded his helm once, then turned back to the computers, tapping several commands in as if he hadn't even heard what the warlord said, and Megatron would have doubted that he did had he not have nodded.

Then there was a reading and a high-pitched ping as Soundwave's tapping slowed.

"An Autobot has left the base?"

Soundwave lifted two digits.

"Two?"

A slight nod.

"Who?"

_"Optimus, wait up! Come on, you now I'm not as fast as you!"_

"Arcee and Optimus..." Megatron leaned back and smirked. "Soundwave, prepare a GroundBridge. I think I need to visit my...old friends..."

Soundwave prepared the GroundBridge as directed with no comment. He looked over at the warlord to make sure that he had gotten through the Bridge before he closed it. Then he went back to his typing.

**ooo**

Arcee was chasing Optimus. It was supposed to be a battle strategy, to be able to predict where the Decepticon was going, but it was becoming a game. Optimus taunted her. Though she was lighter on her pedes, he was slightly faster and he had an idea about her and where she wanted to go. She favored the right side, and if she ever had the chance, she hurried towards the left. Optimus would always hurry out of her grip. She wasn't growing frustrated until the Prime pinned her down and he kept her there, even when she shrieked for him to get up.

That was when the GroundBridge opened and Megatron knocked the Prime off her. Arcee kicked sand up into his optics as he bent down to get her, but he shuttered his optics closed and wrapped a single servo around her hips. Then he walked calmly through the GroundBridge. Arcee looked back and saw Optimus was struggling to regain his footing, his optics flickering and his face dripping Energon.Arcee cried out for him, reaching, but she was soon on the Nemesis, and her mate was quickly left behind. The Bridge closed and Arcee's optics did the same.

Megatron dropped her on the berth and pinned her down, not unlike the way Optimus had back in the desert, only Optimus had done it in a warm way. Megatron wanted...something.

"I finally have you right where I want you," he growled. "And don't you worry. You'll be my Queen, isn't that a promotion from whatever place Optimus held you?"

She was quiet, her optics burning blue fire. Megatron was quickly angered.

"Listen, you...you can either be my Queen, or another pleasurebot. All you have to do is play nice!"

Still, she remained silent. Optimus hadn't taught her an ounce of humility.

He slapped her. Hard. Her helm twisted so far to the right so fast her neck snapped and Megatron wondered for a moment if he broke it, but she slowly curled in on herself and buried her face into the berth to muffle her sobs. She hadn't been hit before? Well, she was about to get used to it. Megatron grabbed her face again and threw her off the berth. She hit the wall and she fell on her back, her optics dulling with pain, but she barely made a single sound. Her mouth was open, but no screams came.

Megatron preferred when his prey screamed. He got up and gathered her into one servo, then his panel slid back. She started to whimper and he smirked. His spike was as long as she was. He ripped her panel off. She wouldn't need it.

"No, Megatron, please..."

"I like it when my prey screams, and I know how to make you shriek."

Arcee looked down again and felt sick. His spike was massive in every way. Transfluid beaded on his tip and then trickled down its length, making the purple and silver metal shiny. That was going to work its way into her. She shuddered, but her valve produced lubricant and tingled in excitement. Her valve wanted to be impaled, but Arcee didn't! Megatron thrusted his hips forward. There was the audible sound of something ripping, and then there was pain. Arcee wailed.

 

"You were untouched? What was Optimus doing with you?" He thrusted faster, making her scream. Energon and her lubricant was leaking down his spike. He loved the feeling of it.

"GET OUT!"

"I'm sorry, but you're just...so good," he grunted, feeling his overload coming. When he released his coding in her, it must have burned or something, because she howled and clawed at his servo. He pulled out and dropped her.

She sobbed as he left. She reached between her legs and touched her aching valve, tears rolling down her cheeks at the intense pain. Then her body shut down to go about healing her.

**ooo  
**

Arcee laid in Megatron's berth, staring down at her belly. It was rounded, and every so often, the sparkling inside would move and her belly would betray it. She didn't want to touch it, but she imagined smoothing a servo over her belly to soothe the restless sparkling inside. If she was not soothed, it would not be soothed.

Megatron was glaring at her. She had not moved in days except to drink and roll over, back when she could roll over. Now she was far more comfortable on her back. He walked to her and checked her belly. The sparkling was coming along well. "It would be calmer if you touched it."

She glared at him. She was a tough femme. She had been through worse, so she liked to think. She hadn't exactly been carrying before...and she hadn't interfaced with anyone before...

Megatron snorted and he walked away. "You're just like the other femme, always whining and moaning, only you're complaining internally..."

Megatron had another queen? Well, sucks to be him then, doesn't it. Once the laughter hit her vocals, it became a sigh. The sparkling curled up inside her and she longed for a knife to just cut it out of her and leave it to lie on the berth while she made her escape...

"I still think you should try and enjoy yourself here, Arcee... You might find that you actually like it here."

She glared at his back until the door shut behind him. Then she scrabbled to a sitting position and swiped the scanner off the nightstand. She scanned her belly and waited for the image to pop up. "Please be a mech, please be a mech, please be a mech." She could kill a mech. It would look exactly like Megatron, she figured.

But when the scan came up...her spark warmed. _Femme. 14 Earth-pounds, winglets. Armor color: Blue_

She touched her belly for the first time, feeling the sparkling relax inside her. She sighed and laid her helm back, dropping the scan beside her, but in reach in case she wanted to see her daughter again. She looked down at her belly, stroking it. "Cliffjumper always wanted a femme, you know?"

At her voice, the sparkling stilled completely. All it had heard for the first several weeks of its life was Megatron yelling, Megatron demanding, Megatron mocking, Megatron ranting, Megatron yelling again...Arcee's soft voice was a nice change. The sparkling reached out, searching for this soft voice's source, and it touched the walls surrounding it. She pushed against the barrier, wanting out, but she stopped when a dark shadow settled over her and vaguely, she could make out the shape of...what she had used to touch, only this one was much bigger.

"I feel you, little one...I feel you." Tears rolled down her cheeks and she rubbed her belly more. "I love you, little one....Primus, I love you so much..."

Arcee woke in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke. The sparkling was instantly alert and squirming around, sensing her carrier's fear.

"'Nade in the Decepti-hole!"

She recognized that voice! "Wheeljack!"

"Aye! Prime! She's in here!"

The door was blown off the hinges by another "'nade in the Decepti-hole!". She cried in delight when she saw Optimus run in and grab her.

"Oh, Arcee...your stomach..."

"It's a femme," she cried, grabbing his face.

"I cannot believe Megatron...did this..." His optics hardened and he ran out of the room with her. He was trembling in range and his armor was darkening. Nemesis was searching to take control.

"Optimus, calm down," she begged.

"I cannot-"

"CALM DOWN NOW, OPTIMUS!" The digits on her belly were turning into claws and the sparkling was squirming away in fear. Optimus grunted an apology and handed her off to Ratchet as soon as they were safely in base.

"Remove it," Nemesis growled. Optimus was no longer in control.

"Optimus, I do no-"

"I am not Optimus. I am _Nemesis. Now remove the sparkling, now!_ "

"Optimus wouldn't want that," Ratchet insisted. He laid Arcee down on a medberth and pressed gentle digits on her belly. The sparkling settled almost immediately.

"Frag what Optimus wants!" Dark red optics glared down at the belly. "He has always been weak...I make him stronger, I give him a spinal strut, but still, he is so weak, it sickens me to the core!" And he raised his claws, almost bringing them down on her belly to remove the sparkling by servo, but Ratchet caught his wrist and turned it so far so fast, it broke. Nemesis didn't even blink. "You are a lot faster than I remember, lap dog," he snarled and he twisted his wrist back into place. The Matrix healed the wound, not knowing the difference between Optimus and Nemesis. He wiggled his claws. "How long until the scum is dropped?"

"A few days, hours at the least. It's a healthy little femme that looks just like Arcee, only bulkier and tougher." Ratchet showed him the scan. "Isn't she pretty, _Optimus_?"

Nemesis slowly turned red optics to the scan and they softened to blue. Optimus was scrabbling for control again, and so far he was winning. Optimus answered in a soft voice. "She is beautiful..." He dropped to his knees beside Arcee and slowly touched her belly. The sparkling went still under his servo. "I do not know if you hear me, little one, but my name is Optimus Prime, and I..." Optimus forced himself to tell a lie, just a small, itsy-bitsy lie. "And I am your daddy."

Arcee smiled and tears rolled down her face again as she held her belly. "He is..."

The sparkling focused on this new mech, as soft spoken as her carrier. She loved him immediately and she reached out to touch his servo as well, finding she could feel only the walls around her. She paddled her pedes in frustration.

Optimus smiled at Arcee, a tear working to escape his optic. The Matrix connected with the sparkling and the little one went still again, learning what her carrier looked like, what she felt like...what the mech that called himself her sire looked like, what he felt like, what he symbolized. She loved them both with an indescribable love it blew Optimus away when the Matrix shared it with him. "She loves us...but love is hardly the word. She...adores, admires, respects...us...so much, that it could easily fuel her for eons, even when its dark, scary, and cold and she cannot find the light, when all hope seems lost and..." He smiled and pressed his forehelm to Arcee's belly. "I know what her name is..."

Arcee smiled, her optics dimming from exhaustion. "Mm...?"

"Her name is Hope."


End file.
